Lucifendi One shots
by lucifendi
Summary: A bunch of Lucifendi one shots :) Rated T for swearing and potential violence
1. im not sure what this is

Ehhhhh idk what this is but like I haven't updated this in ages and I have so many unfinished lucifendi fanfictions it's insane so

_

Lucy balanced precariously on the edge of Alfendi's desk, a duster held in her hand as she tried to reach the light. Usually Dustin would clean in on his ladder but apparently, he and Sniffer had broken it and were trying to think of an excuse to get a new one.

Lucy wasn't a clean freak by any means but she had wanted a fresh start to spring and the dust building up was bugging her. So there she stood, trying not to step on any files or notes scattered on Alfendis desk, while also trying to reach said light that was just out of her reach. She wobbled slightly as she almost fell off the desk again, but her stubbornness wouldn't let her back down.

Just as she had finally managed to start dusting she sneezed, causing her to fall off the desk with a yell, knocking a bunch of things off it and twisting her ankle.

She rubbed her ankle and her bruised head groaning slightly at the dull aching. She suddenly heard the sound of rushed footsteps and the door was flung open by a worried-looking Alfendi.

"Lucy! What on earth happened?" He sat down hurriedly beside her.

"Fell off the desk and landed funny on my ankle,"

"Why were you on the desk in the first place?" He questioned as he picked up her cap.

"Well it were really dusty prof an' I thought it could do with a clean."

Alfendi couldn't help the gentle laugh that escaped his lips as he placed her cap back on its rightful place on her head. "Is your ankle okay?" Placid asked.

"I mean it seems fine.." She tried to stand but winced and quickly sat down in an armchair, looking up to find Potty raising an eyebrow at her. "Okay fine, it's sprained. But I can still work!"

"Absolutely not you will go home right now." He turned and started to pick up the fallen items, dumping them messily on the desk.

"No! I can work!" She folding her arms and glared at him. "We were only doing paperwork anyway."

"Exactly so I can finish this alone, you get home." His tone became more gentle as Placid came out again.

Lucy didn't bother replying and just reached over to grab the work, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Good grief you're stubborn."

Lucy childishly pouted and crossed her arms, watching Alfendi leave.

Soon he returned with some ice and a stool, placing her foot on the stool and the ice on it.

"Eh up, thanks!" She smiled, her cheeks red.

"Of course my dear." And she felt his lips kiss her forehead, causing her cheeks to darken, before sitting back down, the two of them working in comfortable silence.


	2. Drunken Confessions

Alfendi Layton was sitting on his sofa, a book in his hands that he was honestly too tired to properly read. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before glancing at his clock on the opposite wall.

_Damn it's already two am._

Potty didn't reply and Placid stood up, about to go off to bed when a knock was heard.

_Who'd come this late?_

Frowning he carefully opened his door after a second knock, hesitantly looking round it.

"Lucy?"

She looked... A mess. The whites of her eyes were red and she had faint mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes were heavy and she had large shadows under them. Her outfit was a simple jumper and leggings, so he guessed she hadn't gone out anywhere, yet she seemed to almost sway drunkenly. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Hey, Prof!"

"Are you ok-" he barely managed to finish his sentence before her mouth was suddenly on his. Shocked, he staggered backwards, causing her to stumble in, still kissing him. After a second for his brain to realize she was kissing him, he tasted the faint hint of alcohol on her lips.

**_Definitely drunk._**

Alfendi gently but firmly pushed her away, holding her shoulders. She looked confused and titled her head dramatically.

_She can't go home like this._

"Come." He smiled at her and led her in, softly shutting the door. She skipped down to his sitting room and sat down, almost expectantly. "Nice place."

Alfendi barely sat down before she was leaning into him and he softly stopped her. "Lucy.."

He looked into her eyes, wishing he could find some proof that this wasn't just her being drunk, that somewhere the sober and calm her felt similar. But he just saw lust, which flattered him that Lucy clearly found him physically attractive, but his heart ached.

"Sorry prof." She seemed slightly calmed for a second before flopping down on his lap. "Y'know I wasn't gonna get tipsy."

"You're a bit more them tipsy my dear." Placid stroked her hair softly.

"Aye, that true." She giggled. "I jus' 'eard my ma was getting sick again and I found a good bottle or two and though, 'eck why not." Her words were rushed and she stopped to hiccup every few seconds.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! But why are you here? Not that I mind of course."

"'Cause you're good at making me feel better and I thought I should tell ya."

His heart stopped.

"Tell me?"

"That you're the fucking most 'andsome man I know, an' I heckin' love ya!"

Alfendi felt his cheeks heat up considerably, but he reminded himself that she didn't mean it.

**_She's drunk, pull yourself together._**

"I... Iove you too my dear." His voice broke slightly at end but she didn't notice. Instead, she sat up and looked at him.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" She mumbled.

"Because you're drunk. And you don't mean this or want it to happen."

"You don't know that!" She suddenly clung onto him and sobbed slightly. "I love you!"

Alfendi bit his lip but decided to just pretend it was true. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and hugged her. Her breathing slowed down and he tried to put her down, but she clung onto him, tears in her eyes. "Please stay."

And so he spent the night with his assistant curled up in his arms.

The next morning Lucy awoke with a splitting headache. "Ugh." She groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. Last night slowly came back to her in blurs as she confusedly looked around the room. Suddenly her face heated up as vague memories of pressing herself up against Alfendis soft lips and the feeling of his arms around her came out.

"Good morning." Crap.

She looked up to see a messy-haired potty smiling fondly at her. "M-morning!" She tried a forced laugh.

"How's your mother by the way."

"Oh, yeah she's been getting really sick recently an' shes already weak."

"I'm sorry."

There was a silence. Not inherently awkward but Lucy knew she had to say something.

"Uh about last nigh-"

"It's fine."

"... What?"

"You don't need to explain its okay." He sat by her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya don't even know what I was gonna say." She started at him, puzzled.

"I can guess what."

Oh.

OH.

Her heart dropped and she realized that he knew and he didn't feel the same. "O-oh, okay. Uh, I'd better get going now?" Her voice cracked slightly and Alfendi grabbed her arm as she stood up.

"Why are you upset?"

What the hell?

"Why wouldn't I be?" She awkwardly moved her gaze from his piercing eyes, catching his frown.

"I don't understand?"

"I like you! And you know and don't feel the same! And that's okay!" She suddenly yelled, pulling her arm away.

"Wait wait wait what? You like me?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you were just drunk!"

"I were, but it doesn't mean I didn't mean it!"

"Well, I love you too!" He stood up.

"Yea- wait what." They paused for a second before bursting out in laughter. "Aye, we are blind."

"Most definitely." Alfendi softly closed the gap between them and Lucy smiled before melting into the kiss.


	3. I do (rewritten)

_Rewriting all my stories! Anyways this is pretty short but idk,_

His hands wrung nervously, fiddling with a button on his black jacket as he let out a deep breath. His father caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile, his two sisters busy exchanging excited whispers, a green-haired boy next to kat, who spoke quietly to his dad, clearly very nervous. Flora's young boy sat on his other parent's lap, kicking his feet boredly.

Alfendi took in the magnitude of people, trying to calm his nerves slightly. Luke and his fiancee, members of Scotland Yard and Emmy, clutching a camera, grinning brightly. His eyes raked across the crowded before he looked up, hearing the wooden doors ahead open, a soft creak between the notes of the melody playing.

His mouth opened in awe at the woman ahead, clutching her father's arm as he walked down the carpet. Her face was hidden by a pretty veil but he could imagine her beautiful smile under the fabric. Her dress brushed against the ground, a ring of flowers around her short ginger hair and a ring of orange around her waist. Her father led her up to Alfendi, placing a kiss on her cheek before letting her go. She clasped the hand Alfendi reached out to her which, as the other lifted her veil and letting her rosy cheeks and a bright smile come into view.

Her crimson eyes trapped him as he held both her hands lovingly, the speech behind him getting lost as they shared a tender gaze. Soon a gloved hand brushed a strat piece of her hair away and she coughed nervously, reciting her vows. He listened to her every word, her soft Yorkshire accent captivating him yet again.

Soon he began with his, it was a mess between Placid's and Potty's, his hair changing rapidly before he finished. Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears before she took a deep breath, almost bouncing.

"Alfendi Layton, do you take Lucy Baker to be your wife?"

"I do." He gave her a fond smile.

"And Lucy Baker do you take Alfendi Layton to be your husban-"

"Aye, I do!" She cut the poor man off excitedly, clutching his hands tighter and causing Alfendi to laugh softly.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

Within a second Alfendi cupped her cheek as the permission to kiss was granted, ignoring everything and everyone else as he kissed his wife tenderly, feeling her lean into him. She smiled as a piece of his hair finally came undone with another switch, letting it brush against her forehead.

Alfendi stared down at the picture frame, neatly standing on his wooden desk, next to another and between the messy papers. Lucy's eyes were screwed shut, laughter escaping her mouth as an eager Potty literally swept her off her feet, her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes scanned the next one, Placid with an arm around Lucy and another resting on a baby's head, smiling down at his daughter and wife.

"Look what I did!" He jumped slightly and looked up to meet Sienna's enthusiastic smile, a little sketch being waved in his face. He gave his approval and watched her freckled face light up with joy, her orange curls bouncing and amber eyes gleaming.

"Mum!" The energetic girl turned to her mother, tugging at her green sleeve.

"Aye, that's some real talent you got!" Lucy grinned and ruffled her hair, watching the girl get back to another picture, colouring pencils knocking onto the floor.

Alfendi stood up, taking the finished case file from Lucy. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"An' I, you." Alfendi smiled fondly before feeling Sienna grab his hand, or rather finger, with her own small hand.

"I'm comin'!" He laughed and let the small girl march him out the door, hearing his dearest Lucy Layton giggle behind him.


	4. Hanahaki Au

_Hey! Small warning for this one-shot - contains mentions of blood, death, unable to breathe etc. If you know what the hanahaki disease is then you know what to expect, and if you don't there's an explanation below :) Also I thought it'd be kinda... Cute? Idk what the right word is, anyway, cute to have their petals be each other's eye colours idk okay cool enjoy and its awful sorry__-__**The hanahaki disease: a disease which one suffers from hidden or one-sided love, causing petals to grow in their lungs and fall out. Many symptoms may vary but unless the feelings are returning the end is always the same - death after the lungs are completely filled with flowers.**_

Lucy softly closed her eyes, contently listening to the soft melody playing, the delicate notes hitting the breeze as she felt Alfendi's arms around her. It was such a fictional, cliche moment, but the girl was too satisfied to care much. She felt his soft breath tickling her neck and heard his steady heartbeat in her ear. The hammock under them stopped the slow swinging and she allowed her red eyes to finally open a crack, turning around to meet Alfendi's loving gaze.

He gave her a warm smile as a thousand butterflies filled her stomach, her cheeks flushing a soft crimson. She felt him brush her hair aside, placing a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. The music began to seem out of sync slightly, but she ignored it, not wanting the moment to end.

She coughed slightly, a familiar tight feeling in her chest. "You okay?" She nodded, still coughing into her hand. She looked down and saw familiar spots of blood and two petals. One as amber as 'Potty Prof's' eyes, the other slightly more greenish, 'Placid Prof's' eyes

She took a shaking breath but forced herself to smile, looking back at Alfendi and hoping he didn't notice the petals. Until she felt the coughs again. The music has stopped and suddenly Alfendi's comforting hugs felt like burning bars wrapped around her. She felt more blood fill her lungs, leaving her breathless.

She screamed, dragging herself out of the nightmare, sitting bolt upright on her cold empty bed. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she clutched it, fearful for what was about to happen.

And sure enough, she felt a tingle in her throat. She stood up, a hand clamped around her mouth as blood trickle out of her mouth, petals marking the coughing lasses path as she ran toward her bathroom. She reached her sink, hand clutching the edge as she tried to support herself, catching a glance at her reflection.

Blood was trickling between her fingers and petals falling everywhere, her eyes widened with fear. The feeling of thorns in her chest returned, making taking deep breaths tricky. Finally, it stopped, she ran a hand through her messy hair, examining the mess. Blood now was rubbed through her ginger hair and all over her white sink, covering her hands and arms. Petals stuck to any area with blood, but mainly covering the floorboards, their bright colours almost mocking her pain.

She should be used to this feeling by now, it was the same thing for the past two weeks. She took a look at her tired eyes, grey circles under them from weeks of sleepless nights, lasting from before she got the damn disease. She knew she wasn't going to be lucky. Even if she admitted her feelings it wouldn't work. Everything just kept getting worse.

She knew loving him was killing her.

It had begun to get noticeable - what with her coughing literally all the time. She'd brush off anyone's concerns, but she knew Alfendi was on to her. It was once at work, she'd coughed into a tissue and a petal had fallen, only to be caught by Alfendi's swift movements.

"Lucy... You have hanahaki disease?" His eyes seemed broken for a second as he met her shocked look. She rubbed her arm slightly, looking away, feeling nervous at his sudden discovery.

"Uh yeah. Sorry I didn't tell ya."

Alfendi paused. "You should confess to whoever it is. May help."

She hugged her arms, shrinking into herself. Oh, how ironic it was for him to say that. "They don't like me." She mumbled quietly.

"Lucy please, it's better than nothing. Have you tried the surger-"

"No! It'll remove all my memories and maybe even my ability to love!" She scowled away the hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Luc-"

"Prof." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

She was lying.

"I'm sure you will." He nodded numbly.

He was lying.

The next two weeks passed in a blur of petals and blood as she felt herself slipping away. She knew she was going soon and so had written out letters to her loved one, decided that her feelings would be confessed to him after she passed. She traced the same on the envelope, her fingers following the curve of the ink as a bittersweet smile forced its way on her paled face.

She cough again, the coughing less extreme due to the flowers taking over her lungs. Filling then up and scratching them apart slowly. She felt exhaustion hit her as she fell to the ground, coughing up more blood and flowers. Her eyes rested on a flower, perfect and complete. The petals merging their colours, soft leaves and sharp thorns on the stem.

The flower seemed to be moving away, black circles taking over her vision. She knew she was coughing still, somehow. She couldn't breathe and knew that her time had finally come. She allowed her eyes to close as she slipped away.

If only she knew he felt the same. And that only a few hours before she passed, he had felt a tightness in his chest, coughing out a perfect red petal into his shaking hands, hearting breaking as he knew his love was dying.


	5. Small Stories

_Three stories aren't long enough on their own, uh all are kinda sad sorry Ill do something cute for them soon dw and warning for the first one and second. The '-' marks each new one :)_

He was back. Again. Why was he always here? Lying on the cold, unforgiving floor, the ache of the bullet still hurting him. The blackness swooped him down, but quick enough to ignore the blood pooling out or the pain.

Oh dear Lord the pain. He wanted to scream and cry out, but his body felt as though it had been smashed into the ground and all energy had left it. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He felt as though blood was choking up in his throat, he tried to move, desperately hoping to fall asleep before the pain got worse, he was choking, somehow, each cough sending waves of agonizing pain before-

He woke up, chest heaving and shaking breathes as he sat up, clutching a hand to his ribs. It had been months - he was out of the hospital for God's sake, why wasn't he better?

Alfendi Layton wasn't a coward by any stretch of the imagination, but those nightmares shook him to the core, leaving him lying awake for the rest of the night or day, unable to rest again, eyes wide open and his mind replaying them over and over again.

The nightmares didn't end there - oh no they got worse. Each time leaving him the same, alone, afraid.

That is until he started to sleep more regularly with a certain girl, who's soft voice calling his name would drag him out of nightmares, holding his shaking body until he calmed down. He'd clutched onto her, especially if she had been included in said dream, grateful for the silence and lack of integration.

She'd kiss him softly, questioning if he was okay, or wanted to talk, her eyes honest and loving, never forcing. She listen to him, holding his shaking body until he would fall into a peaceful slumber, comforted by her arms around him and face nuzzled into his chest.

She'd always known. About the cigarettes and the alcohol he clearly always took. The sometimes slight smell of smoke in the air one day when she was early was a clue. Then it became very clear, she found two empty bottles in his draw while looking for a file, and once caught a hint of a packet in his lab coat.

In all honesty, she wasn't surprised. Worried? Yes. She was worried about him getting unwell or worse, addicted. After one night where she had simply handed him a packet he dropped, a blank expression on her face as she looked away, he knew that she was aware. So it became more obvious and probably more frequent.

It was one cold winter night, where for once it had snowed in London and Alfendi and Lucy were working late. Lucy stared at the ticking clock, bored of the mountains of dull paperwork. She turned her head as she heard the all too familiar click of a lighter and saw Alfendi blowing a puff of smoke. Lucy didn't react but opened out the window, hoping the small office wouldn't get too smokey.

She found herself staring out at the falling snow below, her hand hesitated on the window frame as she felt him move to stand next to her, now blowing the smoke outside. Her mind tried to lock onto the right words.

"You need not worry, my dear." She wiped her head up, almost hurting her neck. She opened her mouth to question how he knew, before remembering that this was Alfendi she was speaking to.

"Well, I am worried. It's not healthy to smoke or drink every day, let alone multiple times." She wrung her hands together, eyes downcast as she continued to watch the snowfall.

"I'm a twenty-nine-year-old man, I can handle myself." Potty retorted, taking another breath as though to prove his point.

"Doesn't mean ya can't ask for help! Especially from people who care!" She heard him scoff at the last part. "I'm serious!"

There was silence. She turned her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't handling this well. "I care about ya Prof." She simply said, turning away to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"What?"

She was staring down at her black and white shoes, shifting nervously. Alfendi was watching her expression change slightly before she opened her mouth again.

"I- I love you." She finally looked him in the eye and he say the fear of rejection fill her.

**_She doesn't love us._**

Placid shook Potty away. Or rather tried to, tried to let himself believe she meant it. "I ... I."

**_She'll get over us and leave us anyways._**

Lucy cringed slightly, and rubbed her eyes. "Ya don't have to say anythin' back I just wanted ya to know." Her voice sounded strained, eyes flicking down again.

_What do I say?__**Lie.**_

"I'm sorry Lucy." His voice almost broke sightly, hands shaking as he shoved them in his pockets. She nodded numbly, turning around to leave.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She shut the door softly, her rushing steps echoing off the corridor. He simply collapsed onto an armchair numbly, gripping the bridge of his nose. Tears threatened to spill as he took deep breaths.

_**Its better this way.**__I know._


End file.
